A Chance
by Donna Lynn
Summary: Alec comes back to Seattle after Max told him to leave, but why does he come back?


A Chance

Author: Donna Lynn

E-mail: dpierce99@hotmail.com

Status: Complete

Category: Drama/Angst

Spoilers/Rumors: Anything up to "Two" 

Season: 2

Rating: PG-13

Content Warning: This story contains language

Summary: Alec comes back to Seattle after Max told him to leave, but why does he come back?

Author's Note: This is my first attempt at writing a non-romance Max/Alec fic so for all those Max/Logan lovers out there I'm not going to kill Logan off in this one. 

Pairing: Max/Alec friendship

Disclaimer: The characters of "Dark Angel" do not belong to me. So **_DO NOT_** sue me!

Part I

"So how you and Logan doin?" Original Cindy asked Max taking a sip of her beer. 

Max cringed inwardly but didn't let it show on her face, she just shrugged, "The best we can right now."

Original Cindy could tell she was still sore about the doctor cutting town after helping Alec. "You still mad at that Alec fella ain't ya?"

Max did cringe when she heard _his_ name. She didn't want to here, see or smell him. He was the reason she and Logan weren't together right then. That night in the lab-tech's apartment was still embedded in her brain like it had happened yesterday…

__

(Flashback)

"Yeah, thought so. Planted a few myself back in the day. Mind my asking how you ended up with one of these pop guns attached to your brain stem?" the lab-tech inquired. 

"Because he's a cold-blooded, opportunistic showoff who thought he could run his game on a major bad guy who, it turns out, is an even bigger scumbag than he is! That about cover it?" Max said angry. 

Alec sighed, "Yeah, that's pretty much how it happened."

"Oh, before I forget, thanks so much for not killing me, " Max said sarcastically. 

Joshua spoke up behind Max, "Me too."

"I can disarm it. It'll cost you ten grand, " the lab-tech said examining Alec's neck. 

Max shook her head, "That the only number you know?"

Alec reached into his pocket for the wad of cash he made, "I can get you the rest later."

"I need it up front, " the lab-tech said in a matter-of-factly tone. 

Alec jumped up from his chair and pinned the lab-tech to the wall by his throat. "Where the hell am I gonna get that kind of cash in the next five minutes, huh?" 

"Wait, you're paying me back, " Max said quickly as she pulled some money out of her jacket. 

Alec turned toward her and saw the cash. He released the lab-tech and sat back down. "No problem, " he said. 

"Great, I can leave town tonight, " the lab-tech said coming to stand behind Alec. 

Max looked enraged, "What! You haven't finished my job yet!"

"Have I not mentioned that my life is in danger?" the lab-tech informed her. 

Max became desperate, "I'll make sure nothing happens to you."

The lab-tech shook his head, "Not good enough. Look, you can have the work that I've done so far. Take my analysis you can find some other Manticore geek to help you finish it off."

"Where?" she asked. 

The lab-tech shrugged, "I don't know. If they're smart like me, they're probably already on their way out of town. We got a deal? This guy's got like two minutes to live."

Max didn't know what to do. She looked from the lab-tech to Alec who looked scared to death. She hated his guts, but she couldn't let him die could she? Pissed she walked over to the lab-tech and gave him the money and he handed her the papers. 

The lab-tech starts to work. Alec glanced down at his watch. It only had eight seconds left. "Time's almost up, pal." Alec panicked. 

"Don't distract me, " the lab-tech said. He removed the micro-explosive and holds it in the air as it pops. 

Alec jumped at the sound. 

"Congratulations. You're not dead, " the lab-tech smiled. He turned and began to pack his gear. 

Alec rubbed the back of his neck. He looked up and saw Max looking at the papers. 

The lab-tech headed to the door, "That's it I'm out of here, Sayonara." He walked out the door to leave Max, Alec and Joshua in his vacant apartment. 

There was a moment of silence then Max looked to Alec. 

"I owe you Max I know I screwed things…" Alec was cut off by Max, "…shut up and listen cause I'm only saying this once. That guy was the last chance for Logan and me. He's gone and it's your fault. Don't think I'm ever getting over that."

Alec looked at her sympathetically, "I know."

"Just…do me a favor…go away. I can't even look at you right now." She said disgusted as she turned away from him. Joshua growled at him. Alec picked up his jacket and sighed. He headed towards the door and paused. "I'm sorry Max…for everything," he said softly and headed out of the apartment. 

Joshua walked over to Max and put a hand on her shoulder for comfort. 

"I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up anyway. I just wish I knew what I was gonna tell Logan, " she said her voice breaking. 

__

(Present)

"I'll take the silence as a yeah, " Original Cindy inquired. 

Max sighed, "Thank God I haven't seen him since then. If I did I think I'd…" Max trailed off as she saw someone out of the corner of her eye. It was Alec. 

Original Cindy turned to see what she was looking at. "Speak of the devil."

Alec made his way over to Max and Original Cindy. 

"Don't kill him here this is our only hang out, " Original Cindy said as she stood and left as Alec walked up. 

Instantly, Max was on his case, "What the hell do you want? I thought I told you to get lost."

"Nice to see you to Max, " Alec said sarcastically as he took Original Cindy's seat. 

"I didn't say you could sit down! Who the hell do you think you are coming…" she was cut off by an irritated Alec, "Would you shut up with your bitching for one minute please?" 

Max's nostrils flared but she didn't say anything. 

Alec reached into his pocket and threw a wad of cash onto the table. "That's all ten grand I lost you, " he said. 

Max looked at it, picked it up and threw it in his face. Luckily, it was wrapped in a rubber band or it would have gone everywhere. "I don't want your damn money, " she said angered. 

Alec looked at her surprised. He'd thought she take the money and tell him to get lost like he planned to do, but he didn't think she would flat out refuse ten grand. "Max take the money, " he insisted. 

"Why so you can sleep better at night knowing you totally screwed me and Logan over?" she was pissed. 

"No because you helped save my life, " he said honestly. 

Max stood from her chair and glared down at Alec, "Well, you know what? You can keep your money because no matter how much money you give me and Logan back it still won't help." She started to walk away when Alec reached out and grabbed her wrist. "Then why did you want me to pay you the money back if you were just going to literally throw it back in my face?" he asked confused. 

Max yanked away from his grasp, "That was before I knew that lab-tech was gonna cut town as soon as he helped you!"

Alec shook his head, "What difference does it make Max?"

"Because then it was just about the money, " she informed him. 

Alec stood from the table and looked down at her, "If you don't take the money I'm sure Logan will."

Max turned away from his gaze. She knew he was trying to do right by her and Logan, and that's precisely why she didn't want to take the money. Then she wouldn't have a reason to be mad at him, he'd be worthy of forgiveness. He reminded her too much of Ben and it hurt every time she seen him. It was wrong to hold what Ben did against Alec, but she couldn't help it. That's why it was so easy to hate him. She did…she hated him, but at the same time she desperately wanted to get to know him. But, he kept screwing things up at every turn for her. What did she expect he was from Manticore it was all he knew. Never in the past had she turned away anyone from Manticore. So why was she so determined to turn her back on Alec?

She looked back up at him and opened up her hand, "Give me the money." Her tone was back to normal and her features were neutral. 

He placed the money in her hand and said, "Thank you." When she didn't respond he turned and started to walk away. 

"For what?" she asked as he walked away. 

He stopped and said without turning, "For giving me a chance." He resumed his stride and walked out of Crash. 

Max hadn't taken her eyes off him as he walked out. She had a feeling she'd be seeing him again. She would never forgive him for what he did, but she could maybe forget with time.

THE END

Please tell me what you guys think!!!!!!!!!!!!11 


End file.
